Just Kiss Me (Drarry)
by velthepurple
Summary: This story starts after Harry's name is pulled from the Goblet of Fire in book four, and as a result Ron is angry with him. Draco then finds Harry alone, and a new relationship is formed, though they must hide it from their friends.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy heard crying coming from the boys bathroom. Figuring it was some homesick first-year, he pushed open the door, and walked inside, but was stopped short by what he saw. Harry Potter was sitting on the floor, alone. Not only was his lack of peers surprising, but also his tears, rolling down his face like large glass beads.

By now, Harry had noticed Draco. With what seemed to be tremendous strength on his part, he took a shuddering breath.

"Go away Malfoy." It seemed to pain him.

Draco stood, open mouthed and staring for a moment. "What's wrong?" He asked, at the last minute realizing he shouldn't care, so quickly added, "Miss your mother?" He tried to smirk, but found he couldn't, so settled for raising an eyebrow, then dropping it as he waited for Harry's retaliation.

Harry looked at him with empty eyes, which were dry now, but still red and puffy. "Are you done?"

Draco opened his mouth to respond, but he looked into Harry's eyes, and found he couldn't, so he responded just responded, "Yes." And turned around to leave.

He would have, too, if Harry hadn't stopped him.

"Wait"

Draco turned. "What?" He had meant to sound annoyed, but it came out more maternal than anything.

Harry struggled to his feet, wiping away his remaining tears. "Malfoy," He started, then stopped himself, and took a deep breath. "Draco,"

Draco felt his breath hitch, surprised that Harry called him by his first name.

Harry sighed again. "I'm tired Draco. I'm tired of pretending." He started to advance towards the other boy.

"What do you mean?" He was scared, unsure of what was coming next.

"Don't you feel it?" Harry asked desperately, his voice almost a whisper. He took another step forward. "Please tell me you feel it."

"I don't know what you mean." Draco managed to mumble out, they were standing so close it didn't matter though.

Harry looked into his eyes with an intensity that made Draco want to turn his head, but he didn't. "Don't you wish we were," Harry paused, "More than what we are now?"

"If you're suggesting we become friends, Potter, I think that ship has sailed. You should have shaken my hand in first year."

"No, I made the right decision. The friendzone is incredibly hard to get out of." He chuckled lightly at the last bit.

"Friendzone?"

"It's a muggle term"

Draco still seemed concerned, but continued. "Potter, what is it you're getting at here?"

Harry, again, paused, unsure if he was making the right decision, then, in a voice more desperate than he must have intended, said, "Please just kiss me Draco."

"You're not thinking straight, Potter." Draco said, though his voice was uncertain. "This isn't right." More uncertainty.

"I never think straight," Harry responded, "And I think it is." He paused, waiting for a response, when he received none, he said in a voice which was bracing itself, "Well?" Hope and desperation marbled in his eyes.

Draco didn't respond, shocked, he just stood there and looked into Harry's eyes with an expression Harry couldn't read. They stood there, almost touching, for what felt like an eternity, the only sound the two boy's shallow breathing.

Harry couldn't take the silence anymore. "Draco?" Harry's expression was becoming more and more pained and filing with desperation with each second.

"We-" Draco stuttered. "We can't."

"Why? Why can't we Draco?"

The pain evident in his voice, Draco responded. "My father, he'd, he would-"

Harry cut him off. "He doesn't have to know." He brought his hands up to the sides of Draco's face, holding them just inches away, as if wanting to grab him and kiss him right there, but he waited, hands grasping at air. "Just let me kiss you. If you want it, let me kiss you."

Draco looked at Harry for a long moment before letting out a breathy reply. "Yes." It was barely audible, but Harry heard it.

Instantly, Harry closed the small distance between them, connecting their lips His hands went to Draco's head, gently pulling at his hair. Draco hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around Harry, pulling him even closer, to which Harry responded by slowly walking, still kissing Draco, and pushing him up against the smooth bathroom wall.

"Mmh." Draco moaned into the kiss, eyes closed. "Mm Potter." He opened them when Harry pulled away, a slight frown on his face. Seeing his expression, Draco asked, "What?"

"Harry." He said. "Call me Harry."

"Okay," He leaned forward to whisper seductively in his ear, "Harry."

Harry gave a slight growl, pushing Draco back up against the wall. "I've waited so long." He whispered, looking into Draco's eyes, his own filled with lust.

"I didn't realize I was waiting." Draco responded, just as lustful. He leaned forward and caught Harry's lips with his own, and for that moment, forgot about the risk of what he was doing. He forgot what his father would do to him if he found out he had even considered such a thing, and how even that would be the least of his worries.

For once in Draco Malfoy's life, he was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Mmh," Draco moaned into the kiss, he could feel Harry's lips curl upwards into a smirk against his own as he did so. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"They were standing in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Draco pushed into a corner by Harry. Myrtle herself was nowhere to be found, though they hadn't checked for her when they originally entered the bathroom, being too preoccupied to care very much. If the lack of crying were any indication, she was elsewhere. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Draco pulled away from the kiss. "Harry?" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Yes?" His smile faded when he saw Draco's face, which was agitated. "What's wrong, Dray?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Draco looked into Harry's eyes as if he were searching for something. For a moment, he almost appeared mistrustful, but as quickly as it appeared, it vanished, and he smiled a loving smile. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Nothing, I was just thinking. It's a dangerous pastime, you know." He chuckled./p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Yeah." Harry responded knowingly. "It sure is."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"It was apparent to Harry that more was going on, and he was about to ask Draco when a voice came from behind them./p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Hello Harry. Hello Draco."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"They both spun around to see Myrtle smirking at the both of them, blushing as much as was possible in her ghostly state./p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Myrtle." Harry started, "We thought you weren't here, you- you look good." He said. Draco was open mouthed behind him, the Hogwarts ghosts spread more rumors than the students did, and if his father found out about him and Harry there'd be hell to pay. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"She giggled. "Why thank you Harry." She paused and looked at Draco, taking in his panicked expression. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The boys collectively breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Myrtle, thank you." Harry said in a relieved tone. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You have no idea how much this means, thank you." Draco said in a voice like a sponge soaked with relief. He seemed to be struggling to breathe./p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""There is one thing I'd like you to do, however." Myrtle said, floating towards them slowly./p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Draco looked as though the breath had been ripped from his chest, and Harry seemed to be gulping air like a last meal. "What?" They said in a cautious and bated unison./p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Myrtle frowned, "No one ever wants to talk to me." She sniffed her nose in distaste and whirled around, stalking over to to the sink before turning to face them from a slight distance. "You'd think avoiding me wouldn't be enough reason to use another bathroom, but no." She appeared angry for a moment before placing back at the boys calmly. "I spend most of my days alone, even the other ghosts don't want to talk to me!"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""That's terrible, Myrtle. What is it you're getting at?" Harry said in a neutral voice. He had learned with Myrtle that even speaking the wrong way could set her off./p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Will the both of you come and talk to me from time to time?" She asked, looking down at the floor and then up again, eyes hopeful./p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Draco responded first, saying,"Are you proposing that we be your friends?" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Myrtle giggled. "I'd like that very much, but I'd doubt the two of would, the Golden Boy and the Slytherin Prince." She paused, looking up at them with a smile. "But I'm not a bad person, and maybe you will want to be my friend, so I'll see you later." Myrtle winked at the two of them before diving headfirst into the toilet, and disappearing into the u-bend./p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Harry and Draco were much too stunned to speak for many moments. It took an eternity, but eventually Draco gave a slight chuckle./p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I suppose we'll be coming here quite a bit from now on."/p 


End file.
